Wrath
by Viva Del Amore
Summary: A viscous king. A mother's wrath. A son's betrayal. A/U and B/V.
1. Chapter 1

**A Prince is Born**

Two loud bells rung through the thick air of the sands of Vegeta-sei. All the Saiyans, merchants and visitors to the palace and surrounding areas look at each other and began to cheer loudly. The news was official and cheerful. The news was simple and blissful as they all began raise their fist in the air pledging allegiance to the crown. A New Prince of Vegeta-Sei was born on the hot summer evening. The day was historic, and all the Allies and Enemies of the crown would hear the notable news that a new heir was added to the growing crown fist of the Ouji destiny. The news would spread to the furthers reaches of space by nights fall. The news was blissful, but all was not right within the Saiyan Empire.

 **The Palace**

Her cerulean eyes fluttered open as she felt the pain beginning to come back to her. The last thing she remembered was searing pain ripping through her entire body. Her core felt empty as panic began to set in. Bulma sat up in the King Size bed as quickly as she could, but the pain stopped her in her tracks.

"Calm down woman, they took him to observations." She looked to her left and saw Vegeta standing there looking out her window. The dark eyes looked over the horizon into the crowds of people who gathered around the palace, they waited. They waited to hear the remaining news. Vegeta tapped his finger impatiently as well as the news was still yet to be delivered.

"I'm not concerned with his power level, I want to hold my son." Bulma said trying her damnest to get out the bed. Vegeta caught her before she fell on to the cold tiles.

"Woman stop! You're going to rip your incision open. The boy nearly killed you being born. I won't be there to explain to him why is mother wasn't around to see him rule. Sit down before you bleed to death." He pushed her back into the bed as he felt her harsh glare on him. Bulma relaxed for a moment and allowed him to sit her feet back on to the plush mattress.

"I am a Saiyan, I've walked away from worse than this." Bulma said as she licked her dry lips. He only shook his head at the woman who'd given birth to son. Despite the blood, sweat, and fluids that he'd just watched come from her body. There was no denial that he still thought she was the most beautiful creature to walk into his life. It wasn't just her rare and unique coloring. It was everything about her that made him attracted to her. Vegeta walked over to the bowl of water and pressed the wet clothe down into it and placed it on her warm forehead.

"Rest woman. You've done well". Bulma looked at him and gave him a small smile. A small sense of compliancy came over her for only a moment before King Vegeta entered the room with a loud thud on the mahogany door and a bottle of dark wine in his hand.

"Congratulations, my son. His power reading is over 9,000 and steadily climbing. I knew this pairing between the two of you would only become beneficial. We should celebrate, the entire Empire will celebrate. His name will be sung in the streets and woman will began to sell their daughters for suitors for him." The King said loudly as he had already began to drink from the bottle ignoring the two as they attempted to share a moment that they had lost many months ago.

"His name is Trunks Vegeta Ouji". Bulma said looking at the king with a stern glance.

The King stopped his celebrations and looked over to the weakened new mother. He only chuckled. "Bulma…it is tradition to name the first born Vegeta. You know this…

"No! It is your tradition; my people are gone! My traditions are gone and that is on you…King Vegeta…King of your Saiyans not All…" Bulma spoke as her words dripped in venom and her anger began to flare. Her anger was not with the Prince. It was that of the drunken King. The King who had ripped her away from her family as war tore her home on Sadala apart. The bearded king promised to aid her home land if the she came here and produced a powerful heir to his thrown. His lies sealed their doom.

The painful and devastating news sent her into an early labor. Her home was gone. Her family, the Saiyans of Sadala were gone and she was the last of their rare kind. "You lied, you have no honor…" Bulma said as she turned away from the men in the room. Her heart was heavy as she tired to bury her pain deep inside of herself.

"Watch your damn mouth, you may be a guest and mother of my grandson, but you will never sit on that throne or see that crown. Take this as your birthing gift, next time I won't be as forgiving, Sayia _-jin"._ The door slammed hard sending cracks up the white marbled walls of the palace. Vegeta only watched her as the bells rung again…The bell continued to ring with each ringing of the bell the crowds grew louder as each the ringing of each bell signified the newborns strength by the thousands. Bulma turned her face away from him and the world as the tears began to stream down her porcelain face.

He approached her slowly and sat next to her on the bed oversized bed. "I can't protect you from him if you don't let me woman".

"I will always be an outsider here. It's me who needs protection from all of you". The blue haired Saiyan said as she shut herself off from him as well as his world.

 **8 Years Later**

Bulma descended the hallway of the palace as she grew bored of her constant surroundings. As she walked she pushed her long turquoise braid behind her back and made her way to the royal training grounds. Her skin was sticky as she still couldn't grow accustom to the dry hot weather of the planet that had become her home for the past nine years. She often dreamt about the cool breezes of Planet Sadala and bright blue skies, but that was all behind her now and it was never coming back. That's all it was now a distant dream. She was the last Saiyan of Sadala. Now, she resided with the Saiyans of Vegeta-sei. This wasn't her home, it often felt like a prison and the King was her brutal drunken warden. Bulma adjusted her armor. She made the custom gear herself, it consisted of blade resistance material that stretched like spandex. She was equipped with her choice weapon, the staff strapped to her back. Her top was a simple black tank top as she her underarmour was unzipped so she could feel a breeze if it did pass through the deserts of Vegeta-sei.

"AGAIN". The deep baritone voice roared through the courtyard of the training grounds. Bulma turned to corner and her eyes threatened to water as the sight of her one and only child. His clothes were ripped, his tanned skin was bruised and bloodied. His left eye was sealed shut from the swelling. Three full grown Elite Saiyans surrounded the young Prince as he barely continued to stand, but there he stood ready to defend himself. Bulma walked over to the Crowned Prince and just stared at him.

"What the hell is going on here? This is not what we discussed." Vegeta just averted his eyes from her and she knew that what was happening to their son was no longer in his control. His father had once again strong armed his way into getting what he wanted, but Bulma wasn't going to let this beating continue.

The Elites hesitated and began to strike the boy again. Trunks dodged the first couple attacks and then began attack one of the Elites in a One on One spar. As Trunks began to best the Elite. He struck brutally in his already tender ribs by another Elite and punched in the gut by another. The group began pile on top of him and the eight years old boy was no longer able to defend himself.

"Stop This Vegeta". Bulma said approaching the King quickly as she tried to keep her voice and anger suppressed. Bulma balled her fist so tightly she felt her finger nails began to break the skin in her palm. The King's lazily eyes just lingered on her and smirked at the blue haired vixen.

"AGAIN"! He yelled at the Elites while smirking evilly. Bulma eyes instantly went to Trunks who once again attempted to stand. He was on his hands and needs bleeding from all over and he continued to get up. It was with every kick, punch, and attack that he refused to stand down. The boy was a prime example of a strong noble warrior. Bulma watched them reset to attack him again. Vegeta just looked down at the ground and refused to meet with the glance of either of the icy blue glances that begged for his acknowledgement.

"I won't let this continue…" Bulma said under breath, as she removed her staff and struck the first Elite down with one swing and watched his face hit the concrete tile. She steadied herself with her staff and kicked the second one into the nearest pillar as a crack navigates all the way to the top of the roof. Bulma went to strike the last one standing before she heard a thundering voice usher a command.

"Fine, this just became a punishment. Show this Sayia-Jin a lesson". The King ordered with a sinister smirk. Vegeta's head sprung up as he listened to the command that was given.

"No…don't I can take it grandfather…" Trunks coughed as the blood ran out of this mouth as he pleaded for his mother. His breathing was labored as she knew his lung was possibly punctured. The king only laughed as he drunk from his wine filled golden goblet and wiped the excess from his mouth.

The last Elite looked at her and was hesitant to attack. Bulma was not a week third class. The Saiyans of Sadala were known for their marital arts skills. They were smaller than other Saiyans, but they were efficient and lethal and Bulma was their princess. The only one left.

A dark voice intervened, "If you touch her, I'll rip your arms off your body and shove them down your throat." Bulma's didn't let down her defenses for a moment. Her keen senses listened to the movements in the Saiyan's body as she waited for him to strike, but Bulma was willing to bet he wasn't going to lose his life to the Prince today.

"Fine…have you're small victory Bulma. Get the boy out of my sight."

The King waved them all off out of his sight.

"Walk Trunks…do not let him see you fall". Bulma said as she watched Trunks began to limp away. He began walk as fast as he could. Bulma only retracted her adjustable staff and looked into Vegeta's obsidian eyes and looked for an answer from him. One she knew she wouldn't receive from him.

Bulma finished washing him, dressing his wounds, and applied a thick healing ointment all over his young broken body. The lavender haired prince now laid sleeping in his mother's bed. Her heart was heavy as she watched him sleeping. He slumbered hard as she knew his sleep was well deserved. Bulma knew he wasn't close to death, the boy was only eight, but he was resilient and endured. Fixing his lavender hair out of his face, she heard her bedroom door open and sighed. Bulma exited the bedroom and closed the double doors behind herself. She sat on her

There she sat on watched Vegeta enter her suite. As she sat on the chaise, she slowly began to undo her braid. Feeling his cold eyes on her she began to shake her wavy locks free from it's bindings.

"He's fine". She said without even looking in his direction.

"I know, I came for you." Vegeta said as he closed the wooden doors behind himself.

"Hmpf…you should of came for your son not me Vegeta. I haven't needed your protection for a long time. He did, how long are you going to continue to allow that bakka to embarrass your honor? You just stay next to his side like an obedient dog on a leash doing his bidding…his killing…"

"You think it was easy for me to watch that, my own flesh and blood being pounded into the ground? If I would've intervened he would've looked week. My father would have loved nothing more than to break him, but he didn't. He will become stronger than before. I have my reasonings for everything I do. Trust me."

Shaking her head in disbelief she only looks at the man, who would've been her mate. "Trust you? I trusted you and your father a long time ago and I never will again. I trusted you to do the right thing and you've proven me wrong time and time again about you, My Prince. I'm sure you're King's Candidate for your mate is on your desk as we speak…" Bulma said as the thought of him with another woman bothered her endlessly. Bulma was only seventeen when she had Trunks. Bulma held so much anger with him for his father's betrayal he could barely even speak to her.

"I won't take a mate that isn't you Bulma. I've swore that to you and my father. I've disappointed you...but, the boy is strong and can take anything that this world is willing to throw at him."

Bulma just stood from her seat and sadly shook her head to him and walked closer to him as she uncrossed her arms. "I won't wait for you forever…Maybe I'll choose my own mate". Testing him she stood only a few inches away from him. She could feel the heat coming from his muscular frame. Standing a couple inches taller than her she continued to look deep into his endless eyes. Vegeta quickly grabbed her by her waist, he inhaled her scent deeply and pulled her into his body. 

"I'll kill anyone who touches you. You. Are. Mine". Vegeta whispered into her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck as his words made her shiver. Bulma shook her head and looked at him bit her bottom lip and pushed him away.

"We will never be together under your father's rule". Sighing she pushed away from him as he hesitated to let her go as he always did. As she turned her back to him she stopped one more time. "If your father ever tries to punish me again. I'll kill him myself". The blue haired Saiyan said as she turned and left for the shower leaving Vegeta alone to his thoughts.

Vegeta began to strike at invisible adversaries are he pushed himself harder everyday to become stronger, to become stronger than his father. Vegeta was becoming more and more frustrated as his father became more of a drunk. The empire was growing, and the leadership was lacking. The people were no longer in his favor as he was becoming slopping. His father had controlled his life and now he was trying to control his future with this list of _suitors_. It was no secret that he had refused any woman besides Bulma since the day he had conceived their child.

Bulma being brought to Planet Vegeta was not luck. He had not planned on falling so hard for the blue haired woman. It was supposed to be a business deal, no strings attached, and the fool fell for the her the moment she entered his home. He punched the air and imagined it being his father's face. The wait was nearly over as Vegeta could feel himself becoming closer and closer to ascending to Super Saiyan.

The thought of overthrowing his father truly made the Crown Prince smile.

"SON! Where are you!? I have a gift for you". Vegeta narrowed his eyes as his mood began to instantly change. He allowed himself to inhale deeply and exhale through nose to keep his composure.

"You're interrupting my training. What do you want?" Vegeta asked while he wrapped a towel around his neck and wiped the sweat from his tanned face. The bearded older version of himself only leaned against the palace walls and smirked to himself as he was going to deliver news to his son that would only sure to rile him and the woman up. The blue Saiyan had only been a headache to him since she'd arrive on the desert oasis. The way she had his son wrapped around her porcelain fingers disgusted him. The girl gave the family a strong male heir. That was all she was supposed to be for. Than she was expected to just fade away in the night like a common whore.

"I've selected your mate, she's a beautiful Elite for a notable family. She will produce you another strong heir by next years' summer". The king said waiting on his son's reaction and for him to throw yet another tantrum like a child.

"You're drunk old man. Go to bed. I don't have time for your late-night rants". Vegeta said waving him off as he began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back to me boy, this is no laughing matter. You will meet her and her family, then and a wedding will be set." He stopped in his tracks and looked at his father.

"I've told you before, I will not take a mate other than Bulma stop your foolish search. I'll refuse them all and you cannot force me to take anyone of them. I figured that was understood after the twenty-fifth time." Vegeta said as he turned to meet his father's glance. The man was nearly smiling at his reaction.

"You will do as your told, I don't give a damn if you want to or not. This will happen in one months' time".

"You are either deaf or completely drunk off your ass. I said It will never happen. So, I suggest you get use to the fact that it will never ha- "Vegeta felt his throat being crushed as his father held him against the concrete wall by his neck. His father may have been drunk, but that never got in the way of his strength and speed for a punishment.

"I'm growing tired of your disrespectful mouth and that disrespectful bitch you choose to keep in your company. If you do not marry this woman. I'll just bed your blue Sayia-jin, ring her neck, and throw her out with the kitchen trash"! Vegeta kneed his father in his stomach as hard as he could. While he did cause the man to loosen his grip, he didn't win. The King threw his son to the ground and he quickly recovered.

"You're getting slower, Old Man. The day you lay a hand on her is the day you die. One day I will make you kneel, in front of all those you've oppressed, and I will rip your head off one day and throw it into the crowds while my people chant my name. I will do this last thing you ask and then I'm done…" Vegeta said turning his back to his father and leaving the courtyard.

"Yes, and I'm sure the wench would love to know your involvement with her people's demise as well…" The king said as he yelled after his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Trunks sat at the large wooden table that was covered with plates of food, wines, and unfamiliar faces that gathered there on this morning. The humidity in the room grew with Trunks' irritation with the situation. The young Prince sat in his royal attire, black spandex and white chest plate with his families' crest. He saw his father's boredom and irritation as well as they sat with the unknown woman and her family. The entire situation was uncomfortable in the least for both Princes.

"I am honored to be in the presence of the Royal family. I've looked forward to this day my entire life". The young woman spoke elegantly as she bowed her head to them with grace. The King acknowledged her, and they all just sat and looked at each other. Vegeta didn't even look in her direction when she spoke. It wasn't that she wasn't a beautiful Onna, the girl was stunning in all thoughts of word. She had long dark brown hair that was free and curled to frame her face. Her body was immaculate of any fat or scars. The golden outfit was tightly clung to her body. It was a two-piece outfit that showed her toned midriff. Her speech was clear and eloquent as it was obvious that she was educated and of a high class, but none of that criteria mattered to Vegeta.

She wasn't His Bulma.

The girl's father attempted to break the awkward silence in the room that was filled with tension. "Kamil has been groomed for this day since she was born, she attended the academy and graduated with full honors, also last year she was the runner up to the Warrior's Cup Tournament". The Elder of the Saiyans spoke in a deep baritone as he spoke of his daughters' accolades.

Trunks just listened to the man as he listed his daughter's accomplishment like she was show horse. He was basically doing his best to sale her off like a used car. "My mother won that tournament last year."

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his son's sarcastic comment. He knew his son was as eager as he was to be there. Trunks wasn't naïve in the least. He knew that this woman would possibly be his father's mate. Therefore, Trunks hostility toward the woman was only natural. The King only gave Trunks a rough glance and dared him to speak again.

Kamil only gave him a small smile. "Yes, young Prince she did. Your mother, Lady Bulma is an outstanding warrior. I strive to be more like her every day."

"Or to be her". Trunks said under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest plate.

A loud clap thundered in the room bringing all there attention back to the King. "Well, it's settled then! Kamil you will be Vegeta's mate and the Princess of Vegeta-Sei. We have a ceremony to plan". The King said as he held his glass high and was joined by the elder Saiyan and Kamil in celebration. Vegeta only rolled his eyes to his father's announcement. Vegeta had heard of this girl and he was not impressed. The girl was a cape chasing whore in his eyes. She would've slept with the entire Saiyan counsel to have gotten an audience with him.

"I will do everything to make you happy my Prince". Kamil said bowing her head to Vegeta. He only rolled his eyes and stood from the table.

"We've leaving now that this sham of an arrangement is done. Trunks lets go, we have training to tend to" Vegeta said taking his leave and his son from the meeting in the grand hall of the palace. The King wanted to stop him, but it wouldn't have mattered. Vegeta could throw all the tantrums he wanted to, but at the end of the day he bent to his father's will. The Young Prince was just like both of his parents he was stubborn, and the King could feel the influence of the Blue Haired Sayia-Jin influencing him more and more every day. The King would not allow the jewel of his empire to be tainted by an outsider.

Bulma sat with her legs crossed in the plush grass. Closing her cerulean eyes and inhaling deeply, her sensitive nose smelled the lilies and roses that had bloomed in her gardens. A smile graced her beautiful face as opened her eyes and looked around. Vegeta had gifted her the garden for her 18th birthday. An entire acre of the palace ground was dedicated to her. An irrigation system kept the flowers well treated as well as, staff to ensure upkept on the large gardens. Bulma often did her Tai-chi there and her daily katas. It was refreshing to have a change of scenery, besides to rolling dunes of the planet. It reminded her of her home on Sadala. As she continued her routine a smile graced her at the familiar presence approaching.

"What do I owe the pleasure, young Prince"? Bulma said as she moved to the second set. The young mother could see that the young man was bothered and upset.

"I don't understand mother, why does father have to find a mate? You are his mate and no woman in a shiny dress is going to change that". Trunks said in anger as he thought back to the meeting with Kamil and the King. Bulma stopped for a moment and frowned.

"Join me in my katas and we'll talk". Bulma said as she started of in the first position. Trunks only sighed, but he listened to his mother's charge.

He faced her and began to mirror her motions as they stood in the green grasses of the garden. Trunks knew the routines with his eyes closed. His mother taught him the martial arts of Sadala and the culture and he was always eager to learn about the second home he never came to know.

"Why does grandfather hate the thought of you and father together so much"? As she looked at her son she only sighed at his question. It wasn't her intention to turn her son from his family in the least. She knew that the king cared about Trunks if no one else in the universe. She knew the King valued Trunks, probably more than Vegeta. He just had a terrible and cruel way of showing it. The King never showed him any affection, but he did have a weak spot for the Lavender Prince.

"Your grandfather just doesn't want a foreign Saiyan to sit on the throne. He's scared I might try and change Vegeta-sei into Sadala." The blue heiress spoke in the most blunt and clear terms she could without making the King sound like the villain he was. Trunks only shook his head to explanation as he continued the water like movement of the katas.

"You are Saiyan, mother. You're probably more Saiyan than any of those _women_ who sit in front of father trying to sell themselves off like cattle. They have no honor, they are all greedy and just want the title. It's not fair Father has rejected all of them and he just sends more. You're a Princess and Grandfather doesn't respect that, he doesn't respect you and it just makes me-… "Bulma stopped and looked at her son as she felt his power level beginning to rise. Luckily, no one was around with a scouter or they would know just how strong Trunks really was.

Bulma got down on her knees and became eye level with her son and cupped his face softly," My son, the only thing that matters to me is you. I care about your father dearly, but if I have you I am rich. That is nothing the King can take from me, now breathe…". Her soothing voice calmed his wild beast inside as it always did. Only her and Vegeta knew how truly strong the young warrior was. When angered the boy was hard for Vegeta to even contained him. It took Vegeta and his most trusted comrade Kakkarot to bring him down last time.

They were the strongest Saiyans besides, the King.

If the King knew Trunks power, he would use him the way he had used Vegeta. He would send Trunks on purging missions and to work for Frieza and neither of the young parents wanted that for their son. Vegeta and Kakkarot were they only ones who could sense his energy from far away. Bulma taught them the secrets of sensing their enemies power without using a scouter is was a way of the Sadalian Saiyans.

"Trunks as a Prince and one day a King you will be faced with things you don't want to do. As are me and your father. The most important thing to us is you. Our happiness is secondary to yours. When you my son, are King you will do better than the ones before you. I trust that you will be that great king."

As the crested moon illuminated the sky Vegeta just stared at it from his balcony. His mind raced with thoughts. The thoughts of his duty as a Prince and his small family the needs never aligned. He always had to choose between one of the other. His father made sure of that from the beginning. It was the first couple years of his son's young life that the King made sure Vegeta spent as much time as possible away from them as he deemed them a distraction, mostly Bulma. The ageing King hated the fact that Vegeta grew true feelings for the Saiyan Princess. It was never in his plan to have Bulma living in the palace and raising Trunks. He always figured that she would be like the other mothers of Kings. They were either woman who were paid off who were never heard of before, whore or they died at birth like his mother. Queens were rare on Vegeta-sei. His father spent his nights drunk in harems getting his fill of woman and wine.

"You shouldn't suppress your presence woman. I could end up accidently killing you". Vegeta said as he smelt the presence of who he'd chosen as his mate along time ago. Bulma only smiled to his way of saying hello to her. She had begun to read him so well after all these years. Vegeta turned to meet her and was instantly pleased by her appearance. The flamed haired royal closed the distance between them as he had to touch her.

She stood in front of him in a long black Satin robe. The blue hair was flowed like waves as it was untamed. Her body was encased in a black brassier and lacy black underwear that stopped at her midriff. Vegeta could fill his mouth beginning to salivate at the image of her.

"You act as if killing me would be easy." Bulma said as she felt his gloved hands on her waist pulling her closer into him. He closed his eyes and inhaled her intoxicating scent that sent ecstasy running through his system.

"Nothing is easy with you woman." He cupped her ass in his hands as he lifted her up to meet her lips. A girlish giggle passed her lips as she pressed her plump lips into his. He carried her to the large bed and laid her down to claim on his bed as he had done a thousand time, each time better than the last. He removed his gloves and ran his fingers through her wild aqua hair.

"My father…- "Vegeta started. As he was interrupted by her finger on his lips and the other grabbing his erected member.

"Vegeta I am not here to talk about you father. I'm not even here to talk at all". Bulma said as her skilled hand began to stroke him as he had taught her how to do many years ago. To think about it, Vegeta had taught her everything she knew about sex. Her first time, she had conceived Trunks. It was painful, and he had made it as pleasurable as a woman's first time could be.

He smirked and allowed her to take full control of him, something he could never allow another woman to do. Any other woman he had before her, he would completely dominate and kick them out of his quarters. The Prince craved every moment with her enjoyed exploring her body that was preserved just for him. '

They laid there together entangled after their session of passion. "I should claim you right here and now for everyone to see". Vegeta said and he plated a kiss on her exposed neck. "Give you my mark for all of them to see". His warm breath tickled her skin as nipped at her neck. Bulma closed her eyes and wished that sometimes he did just that. She wished that he would turn completely from his father's hand and into her arms, but that was asking for too much.

"He would kill me at the sight of it. Or alteast try to anyways." Bulma said turning to meet his obsidian glance.

"I will never let him touch you. Understand that woman. "Vegeta said with deathly sternness in his voice that made her fear the root of his hostility. The King had threatened her a numerous amount of times, but they had all been empty as of lately. Lately, he'd become more and more frustrated with Bulma's interference with Trunks and Vegeta. In which, he failed to realize he was the one who was interfering with their lives.

"This woman will be your mate, and I will have to honor that Vegeta. I will not be your nightly remedy or a concubine." Bulma said sitting up in the bed made for probably five people. Her one arm supported her and the other wrapped the sheets around her ample chest.

Vegeta sighed as he figured she was ready to talk now…" I will not bed that woman. Despite any ceremony that takes place, no matter what my father says. I will go through the motions, but that woman will not bare my children. That right is reserved for you and only you. You are my only choice. No matter what title she has. You ARE my Princess."

Vegeta said as he caressed her soft cheek and kissed her shoulder. He reassured her of place to him as often as she asked for it, but it wasn't going to be enough this time. "Maybe you should Vegeta…I can't give you anymore children. You know that, and I don't want to live in the shadows of this palace for the rest of my life." Bulma said replaying the news from the doctor that her body was too damaged from birthing Trunks to ever have any more children.

He felt his anger rising with her statement. "What kind of words are those!? Then I will have no more children. This is your home now, this is your family, you are no secret. It is you who chose not to know this place as your home and embrace it. You hide away in this palace and don't dare to interact with other Saiyans as if you are too good for them. These are my people and yours as well. No one has shunned you Bulma it's you who refuses all of them. "

Vegeta said loudly as he watched her sit there and look away for his judgmental glance. He was right, she stayed away from them not the other way around. Other Saiyans she met had only greeted her with respect. The respect the Mother of a Prince should receive. It was her who kept them all away.

He watched her exit his bed and grabbing her robe of the floor and wrapping her body away from. He only huffed and turned off his lights knowing that she was gone for the night and there was nothing left of the evening left to salvage.

 **Thank you soooo much for the reviews and I hope you all love this chapter too. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bulma leaned over the railing and watching the preparation of the engagement dinner. It wasn't her intention to even pass by the area, but now she was lingering. Taking the advice of her part-time lover she was planning to make her way to trading post in outskirts of the city, but she was stopped by the hustling in the courtyards outside the royal quarters. The looming dark presence approached her quickly before she had the chance to flee the area.

"Watching your failed destiny evade you before your eyes." King Vegeta said as he leaned against the bannister watching the blue heiress straighten her posture over the marble railing.

"My destiny was destroyed when you let your brothers and sisters under Oozaru die at the hands of the man you invited to dinner tonight." Bulma said staring at the King in his dark and lonely eyes. He just stood there and watched the blue haired Saiyan stare him down with intensity of two suns.

"Woman, I warned your father again and again to stop his futile battles with the Cold Empire, but he continued. He brought war upon himself and his people. I made a choice to save my people and preserve my empire over his. That is the Saiyan way. Your father forgot that". The King said as he spoke in more eloquence that she'd ever heard from him. Turning to stare him in his face she only shook her head to him.

"No, Pride, Loyalty, Honor is there Saiyan way. You choose gold over blood. There is no honor in that, Vegeta." The king watched her serene face and shook his head to her.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do to preserve this empire, this dynasty. There is no blood, no child, no woman. I wouldn't spare to preserve this…EMPIRE. Including, you. So, do not continue stand in the way of what is best for Vegeta or Trunks. Because you will not win."

They stared each other down, until Bulma's smile finally broke.

" If for one moment you think you've ever done anything for anyone else, but yourself you're not only drunk, but you're delusional. You don't scare me, and you never did. I have something you never will and that is Trunks and Vegeta. No matter how hard you try…Vegeta will always cherish me and my blood will always run through your grandson's veins. There is no erasing that. So, fucking deal with it."

Bulma approaching the King as he clenched his fist along the banister making it crack under his strength. She could feel his anger raising with ever word that she spoke to him. Every truth that he refused to accept, and she knew that he wanted to ring her neck until her face matched her hair. Bulma turned her back to him and began to walk away, but stopped at his low tone.

"You…you still do not know the limits of the mouth of yours. It would be a shame if someone shut it up for you permanently you Sayia-Jin bitch. You have no place here and if you continue your dramatics and disrespectful manner. I'll make sure you won't be…"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his ideal threat. "If you think for a moment I'd be an easy as a target as those prostitutes you kill after your done than you've truly lost your mind. You will lose the remaining control you have over Vegeta and Trunks, well let's just say he won't take it well. Ha, you're not the warrior you use to be, and it shows. When was the last time you even trained, or would you send your goons for me"? Bulma asked sleeking past the King as she watched his anger build behind his obsidian eyes. His vein was pulsating in his neck all the way up to his widows peak. Bulma knew she hit ever soft spot in his brutish body, but she didn't care she knew that her words were never be as harmful as his past actions.

It was then she noticed a change in his demeanor and then he snickered. "You truly believe that I was alone in the actions that ended your people's reign. Ask your Prince where he was the day before Trunks was born and see where you lay your blame." The king said walking away with a chuckle. It was him who walked away from her with a sinister smile this time.

Later that evening, the grand hall was lit brightly as all the chandeliers sparked like diamonds above the large group of Saiyans and other royal members of the empire. The room bustled with people and creatures of all different origins of the galaxy. It was no surprise that such a large turnout came for the event. The king was known for throwing large and extravagant parties, he spared no expenses on the entertainment or alcohol. The Kings parties were legendary no matter the occasion. The occasion tonight was the Crown Prince's engagement to Kamil Nogi.

Bulma stood in the crowd with a drink in her hand as she did her best not to drown herself in alcohol. If she wasn't expected to save-face. She would never have attended the affair if she knew the kingdom wasn't expecting to see the Mother of the Prince. It was also no secret that Vegeta had never taken a mate, because of her and now the day was approaching, and no one wanted to miss the drama of the crown family.

So, there she stood to be watched and compared the woman who was to marry the father of her child.

The only person who'd been there for her this entire time. The only person she remotely even trusted, but now that trust was compromised by the drunken king's words.

Vegeta watched his personal princess from across the ball room. The woman looked devilish divine as sipped on her burgundy wine. He knew something was bothering her by the way she was on her second glass of wine. The way her dark emerald dress clung to her feminine figure sparked something inside of him from across the room. Her dress was one shoulder and was held together at the shoulder with a golden insignia of the Sadalian Saiyans. The dress was tight on her toned frame. She was more petite than other female Saiyans, but that didn't take away from her threatening demeanor. The high split in the dress let her his imagination wonder. The dress was modest by Saiyan standards

He wanted to take her away from there and back to his room. Tonight, he couldn't have her. He doubted that he would ever have her again after tonight. Observing her long hair that cascaded down to waist and she stuck out like a bright beacon in the crowd. The room was full of Saiyans and other alien dignitaries, but she was still the most beautiful and exotic creature there. He craved her just as much as he did when he first laid eyes on her.

It was before he knew it that he had navigated closer to her on the clear other side of the room.

Bulma knew he was there before he did. She just stared at him as she beheld him in his regal armor made for the Prince. It was undeniable the spark between them had never been extinguished. They stood there for a moment just looked into each other eyes and until she felt him ushering her out the ballroom.

It was instant that she felt the eyes of the room on them as he attempted slid them out of the affair on to the balcony. There were a few stragglers on the balcony, but they excused themselves as the presences of both Bulma and Vegeta demanded respect.

"What's bothering you"? Vegeta asked as he tucked a strand of blue silk hair behind her ear. Pushing away from him she went to the banister and looked over the deserts of the plants. She almost laughed to herself as the ironic question. There she stood at the engagement dinner of the man she thought she was promised to. The man she cared about was going to start a family with another woman. Now, she would stand there and ask him to confess his sins.

"Where were you the night before we had Trunks"?

Vegeta just stood there and stared at her. He wasn't expecting her to ask that, he wasn't expecting the line of questionings that he was given, but there she stood asking him a question that could rip them apart.

He couldn't help but think that this had everything to do with his father's plan to destroy the relationship that remained between them. Sighing, he closed the distance between them and stood directly behind her as they looked over the balcony into the nights desert.

"I was sent on a mission to lunar outpost 8231, I destroyed the communication station. No one was injured, I was undetected on the covert mission." Bulma listened to him as if he was reading off a mission transcript. Shaking her head, she fought the emotions that welling up inside of her. It was hard for her to even look at him. No, he hadn't directly impacted the lost of her people, but he was apart of the sequence.

Vegeta watched her glance fall on him. Her eyes were usually unreadable, but he knew when those turquoise gems weren't pleased with him. Vegeta knew the displeasing look from her more than any other emotion.

"Why…why do this? Why lie to me"? Was all that she could utter to him.

"I was following or-"Vegeta felt the searing handprint burning into his skin. Bulma was far from weak, but her strength still compared to level of an Elite. He did not flinch, he didn't attempt to block her, he just accepted her strike. Of course, it hurt, but Vegeta wasn't going to let her know that. Vegeta couldn't think of a time that she had ever tried to intentionally hurt him outside of a sparring session that was few and far between. Bulma took a deep breathe and tried to compose herself, but it was all becoming too much for her.

"Don't you dare! Do not tell me with that same emotionless face and dead eyes that this was just following orders. Have you ever done anything because you knew it was the right thing to do? What am I to do now? Who can I trust now Vegeta"? Her voice cracked as she thought about branding him a liar and out casting him for her life as well. Vegeta watched her extreme reaction and listened to her emotional words. He only sighed as he thought about his actions and how he would have never committed them if he knew how they were linked to her.

Vegeta asked no questions about the missions he was sent out on, he completed the job and went on with his life. He thought nothing about the mission until he father delighted him with the information upon his son's birth morning that his hands were just as dirty as his own.

"Woman, I played a part, but it was never against you. Your father was foolish. He antagonized Frieza for years and when Frieza showed up on his door step he gambled with his people's lives and yours! Despite, my actions that say your father sealed his own fate and the fate of all Sadala when he looked Frieze's father in his face and cursed them all to hell". As she went to strike him again out of anger he caught her petite wrist in midair. Backing her up against a palace pillar he shoved both of her wrist above head and stared her down with deep intensity. Vegeta caught a rare sight from her and saw a singular tear roll down her porcelain face. He wanted to kiss her and hold her tightly to him, but he knew they were far past that now.

"I won't let you continue to disrespect me, woman." Vegeta inhaled her scent tried not to get lost in her beauty, her sadness and rare display of raw emotions.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm sad and angry that you will never be the Saiyan I want you to be. I'm livid at the fact that fate gave me to a man who would never fight a day for me. I'm saddened for you not me Vegeta. I accepted the fate of my people along time ago, but I will probably never get over the fact that I lost you to your father."

Vegeta pulled away from her as her words stung him deeper than they had ever before. If anyone could cut the heartless Saiyan it was her with her honesty.

Bulma wiped her face and began to walk away from him and this masquerade of an engagement. It was enough for tonight, she couldn't take any more of their lies.

There he stood alone. It had been a long time since he had felt alone since Bulma had arrived in the palace. So, tonight the frost of her glance and the harshness of her words were like salt in his fresh cut wounds she had inflicted on his ego. He had neglected to make her feel what she meant to him. Sure, he had his moments, but they were fleeting. He chosen his crown and his duty over her numerous occasions. It wasn't a surprise that this last but of forgoing knowledge was the breaking point in their relationship. It didn't help in the least that they were quarrelling on the balcony of his engagement dinner to another.

"Fighting with your _gangin_ on our engagement night isn't very romantic". A voice cracked breaking his thoughts as she made her presence be known on the balcony. Vegeta was willing to ignore the woman for the rest of the evening and then far after that as well. Vegeta tightened his fist at the derogatory term. That basically meant "royal whore". He turned his head and to her and bared his teeth.

"Call her that again and I'll snap your damn neck, woman". Vegeta said with no hesitation as he looked at the formally dressed woman. Kamil didn't back away from Vegeta or even bat an eyelash to his idled threat. She only sighed to him and began to approach him with a sultry strut. Eyeing the woman, he wondered just how desperate or brave she was. Vegeta wasn't known for his patience or tamed behavior.

"Oh Vegeta…when will you come to the understanding that, I want what you want." Kamil said dragging a manicured red nail down the from of his chest plate. He smirked and looked down to her hands and slapped her hand away from his person with just enough force to get his point across.

"Woman, I highly doubt our agendas are the same. You did whatever was necessary to get into the palace and now you'll see this is no child's fairytale. You've won and now you'll see this place isn't nothing short of disappointments and that will start tonight-." The flamed hair prince left her there alone to her thoughts. Kamil held her wrist as she watched him bluntly disregarded her and strike her on top of that. She didn't know the Prince, but she knew that he was a Saiyan male and they were all the same. His eyes only lite up when he was in the presence of the blue haired wench and she wasn't going to allow that. In Kamil's mind she was going to be his Queen and mother to his heir and that heir would be stronger than their lavender bastard.

The next few days in the palace went by like stagnant water. Trunks routine remained the same, but he could feel the tension between his parents beginning to mount. It was every morning he spent with his father doing an intense five-hour period of training that his grandfather often watched in on and he spent the other half of the day with his mother having lunch and committing to his studies. His father wasn't one to show affection, but he was subtitles with his mother never went unnoticed by hm. It had been since the evening of the engagement that they had been as cold as ice to each other. His mother was always very indifferent even more than his father at times, but his father hadn't pursed her in the least, so he knew something must have been very wrong between them. So, there they sat in the gardens and he looked up to his mother and smiled to himself at how effortlessly regal she looked. The bluenette's hair was pulled back into sleeked ponytail and she wore a long flowing chiffon dress as they enjoyed their meal in silence. His mother would always be a Queen to him despite her birthright been stripped away and the constant reminders of her pain being so closer in terms of proximity. Trunks looked up as his conclusion to what he believed to be his parent's problem walked over to them in his mother's secret sanctuary of the gardens.

To Trunks is was an insult for her to even be there right now. He eyed her and then looked to his mother as she cut into her medium rare piece of meat and continued to her wine. As usual, his mother was as stoic as usual and didn't even give the girl her attention. The Prince knew his mother's keen senses picked her up before she even decided to make her way to them in the gardens. Trunks wondered why Kamil always seem to be wearing less than everyone around them. There she stood waiting knowing that it wasn't proper to speak or sit with a member of the royal family without on invite. Bulma was very aware of that too and despite her lack of a title, she demanded the same treatment. Despite his dislike for the woman he smiled at her as he knew she was waiting to be addressed.

"Afternoon Kamil did you come to join us"? Trunks said breaking the awkward silence at the table. He wasn't going to make the girl stand there all evening. Kamil finally gave him a fake smile as she tried to not to show her relief. Trunks stood and offered her his seat and watched his mother eye his motion.

"Thank you, My Prince."

"Trunks go start your lesson, I'll be along shortly after I finish things here". Bulma said dismissing him and finishing her glass of wine. Trunks only nodded to his mother and left both women alone in the blossoms of the flowers and gentle breeze. Bulma finally made eye contact with Kamil and she wasn't impressed by the girl the King had selected for Vegeta. She was a pretty face, but Bulma had bested her once before in battle and the girl fought dirty without any honor. It seemed like her desperation extended also into her social life. Only a desperate woman would make a deal with King Vegeta.

"Bulma, I didn't think I'd see you again after the tournament, but here we both are now, sitting in the celebrated gardens of the Prince. You know I once thought that Saiyan man were brutish and unemphatic, but than I heard what the Prince had done to celebrate the woman who had given him the most powerful heir in decades. I thought wow he must have been so infatuated with you, but then I heard that you weren't to be his mate after all his affections and years by his side. I was enlightened, he didn't do any of those things because he loved you. It was out of mutual respect, because no Saiyan would choose a mate over the woman he loved. Am I right"?

Kamil said confidently as she felt like she had finally bested Bulma and figured out their complex relationship. Bulma couldn't help but crack a smile at her. "If that what you think Kamil, I'll take the humor that is your assumptions, but it makes me no difference of what you ever once thought of me". Bulma said as her smile disappeared and failed to reappear for the remainder of the conversation. Kamil could fell her temper rising, Bulma always had away of calling people stupid with intricate words and insulting their intelligence at the same time.

"Then why have I been invited into your home to be a mother to your son and a bride to your supposed mate Bulma. If you have the answer to that I'd be surprised. You can sit there and pretend to be unphased by everything like you always have, but I know it's going to get under that pale skin of yours when I'm impregnated with his heir and mothering your son!". Bulma had listened to her babbling nonsense long enough, she wanted a rise out of the Sadalian and she would give her a hint of her temper that she was oh so keen to want.

Bulma stood from the table and Kamil instantly was prepared to defend herself.

"Listen, you pitiful excuse of a Saiyan warrior. If you haven't noticed, Vegeta hasn't even spared you a decent glance since the announcement of your forged union. If I wanted him, he would be mine and only mine and I'd send him back to you on the weekends, but I have more honor than you have in your entire existence. If he does become lonely and decides to grace you with the presence that is him be grateful because his cold heart has already been given to me. As for my son" … Bulma said leaning over the table to the still sitting Kamil whose fist were clutched in irritation and humiliation. "Stay the hell away from my son, you will never be a mother to my son, you will never be anything to him, but a figure he passes in the hallway. Have Vegeta as much as think you are capable, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you ever stand between me and son and you know I'm capable of it. Now, get the hell out of my garden before I toss you out on your ass." Bulma said without another word and didn't spare her another glance.

Kamil wasn't strong enough or dumb enough to even try to pick a fight with the Saiyan Princess today, so she tucked her tail and exited the garden as requested.

"That girl is going to be a problem." Bulma said as she poured herself another glass of the best year's white wine.

A/N: Sorry for the LONG update, but wow thank you for the overwhelming support. I'm excited for this story and I've already developed the ending in my head! Please continue to read and review and I'll keep with the updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sadalan Palace Nine Years Ago…**

Bulma waited patiently on her balcony as her fate was impending. A warrior and intellect at heart still couldn't seem to stop the jitters that were radiating through-out her body. The orders that were forced upon her were simple. Princess Bulma Briefs of the Sadalan Empire was to give an heir to that of her brother empire the Vegeta-sei Saiyan's. In return, an alliance would be formed to destroy the Ice-jin ruler, Frieza. Bulma never in her life thought she would end up like the other royal women in her families' regime. Hell, she was actually worse off then the lot of them. She was being mated like a prized horse to a Prince she had never even laid eyes on before. Of course, he was a man of renowned skill and fortune, but she wouldn't even become his wife and she was still expected to him her most precious gift.

A sigh escaped her red painted lips as touched the delicate lace fabric that covered her body. Her mother insisted that she put on a show for the Prince this evening as he came to endow her with his precious sperm. The black lace lingerie wrapped her body seductively and barely covered her most private regions, but she figured that was the point. The rest of her was barely hidden behind a black robe that was made from chiffon that could still be seen through. Allowing her mind to drift elsewhere was nearly impossible. The Prince's ki signature had been overwhelming her mind since he step foot on her planet over eight hours ago. The Prince was the strongest living being on the planet it was hard not to get wrapped around such power. That same signature was now heading to her wing of the palace. It made her uneasy, she didn't want to be ripped apart by some brutish Saiyan her first time having intercourse, but what could she expect. The man was a ruthless killer and the Vegeta-Sei Saiyan were known for their lack of decency and compassion for other races.

Bulma wasn't even sure how to present herself to him. She was standing there half naked with her hair pulled back into a long wavy ponytail and she had poured them both two glasses of wine. She herself had already had two before she had placed the drinks for her guest of the evening.

The door opened slightly, and she could hear his foot steps in the main living area of her quarters. He was smart enough not to linger too long before making his way to her lavished bedroom. Bulma had to admit she was taken aback by him. The Prince was strikingly handsome, his features were sharp, his skin was tanned by the suns of Vegeta-sei and his demeanor just oozed regality. He was shorter than other Saiyan's she had met by a foot or so, but that did not take away from his power stance. A deep gulp passed her throat as she reached for the two glasses.

The onyx glaze of his felt like it was penetrating her skin. "Would you like a drink Prince Vegeta"?

He watched her offer him the glass and shook his head. "Do you have anything stronger, I don't prefer your berry juices".

His smoky voice mixed with a Northern accent was alluring on its own and she gave him a small smile. "Of course, your majesty".

His dark orbs had not left her frame since he had entered the quarters. The prince was aware that the Sadalans has different coloring varying from greys to purples, but he had never met one with the rare turquoise shade that stood in front of him with eyes to match. The porcelain skin looked as nearly as fragile as she did. Vegeta could sense her apprehension of the situation they were both forced into. To be honest, he wished there was another way as well. Vegeta couldn't exactly be happy about producing an heir. He had just finished his training to lead his own battalion and now his father was sticking him with a child. He was only eighteen himself most Elites waited until their mid-twenties to sow their oats.

The glass in front of him squirled with a dark liquid that he expected to be a rum or whisky, either was fine with him. She minded her training of the royal court and waited for him to take a drink before she did, she didn't want him going back to her parents believing she was barbarian.

Vegeta smirked when he realized she was abiding by the table rules. In which, she was not supposed to drink more than the Royal guest or any less Vegeta downed his drink completely and watched her struggle with the stronger beverage.

"Would you care for another, Prince Vegeta"?

"Stop".

Bulma just looked at him with bewilderment and wondered what exactly he wanted her to stop doing.

"Stop with all these pleasantries woman. Call me by my name not my title. It's not like were here to sign global treaties, we're here to fuck". Vegeta said bluntly causing her to sit upright and nod her head to him. Bulma felt as if she understood that meant he was growing impatience with her. Her mother had made it very clear not to screw this up.

"Of course,…". Bulma stood slowly and began to undo her robe as she stood in front of him.

As much as he wanted her to continue, Vegeta couldn't allow her to go any further at that moment. He could smell her anxiety building on her skin.

"Stop woman, that isn't what I meant. I only meant for you to stop behaving as if you're my substandard. This is your home, you should at least be comfortable in it. I highly doubt this was your idea of how you planned on spending your full moon." Vegeta said as he grabbed the bottle she poured the rum from and made himself another glass.

They sat from across each other and long lounge sofas separated by a glass table. He watched her just continue to stand their clenching her robe.

"No, it's not, but if this outfit doesn't please you. I can change". Bulma said as she connected her glance with his strong dark eyes. Vegeta stood and approached her slowly as he put down the glass.

"Fine, take it off for me and turn slowly as you present yourself for a Saiyan Prince".

Bulma gave him an emotionless nod as she followed his demands.

Stripping away the robe as she let it drop to the floor. She allowed herself to turn slowly and give him a full view of all her assets and curves that she had acquired in her Seventeen years. Vegeta appeared behind her wrapped an arm around her toned abs and another hand around her neck as he inhaled her deeply.

Bulma only closed her eyes and waited for him to undress her, but he didn't he stopped dead in his tracks.

The girl smelt clean, too clean to him, that only meant one thing. It meant she was a virgin… he huffed his breath and backed away from her.

"You're untouched". Vegeta said sitting back on the lounger.

Bulma was taken back by his words and just looked at him. The way he said it almost sounded like an insult. She wondered if he was yet disappointed by knowing he wasn't about to be indulged by a nymphomaniac.

"Is that uncommon, on Vegeta-sei"? Bulma asked curiously. She knew the Saiyan's differed, but she never truly never compared them before. He was as much Saiyan as her, but they were just of different branch house-holds.

Vegeta shook his head at the naive girl. "We Saiyans are a promiscuous bunch. Sex is more of activity for pleasure and a show of dominance. Virginity isn't rare, but I always question why. Especially, when Saiyans are always ready or a good hump. What's your reasoning? Is there a jaded lover hiding somewhere you were waiting to give yourself too"?

Bulma watched him lazily drink his rum as she felt self-conscious once again that evening in front of the Prince's prying eyes.

"No, I just hadn't put much thought into it. I've focused my time into training and research not chasing tails. I'm guessing you've had your fair share of sexual experiences by your reaction". Bulma said with more boldness then she had meant. It wasn't the Prince's questioning was out of line she was just over his entire demeanor. He sat there as chill as a glacier as she wondered their next move. Of course, she knew the man was experienced. He probably indulged himself in the harem weekly.

He smirked at her and her brash statement. He was starting to wonder when she was going to show her true self.

"I've had my fun, but I'm a Prince I have much higher standards than some third-class grunt that fucks anything with or without a tail, but I've never been with an untouched Princess. I can insure you that or even heard of one".

Bulma rolled her large cerulean eyes to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm happy that my virginity pleases you, your majesty". Bulma said without any lasting enthusiasm.

He grunted to her and smirked. "Put on your clothes on woman and drink your berry drink. I have no desire in procreating with a woman that I barely even know."

"No, we have to do this. Tonight! I apologize if I don't meet your criteria for a good lay, but my people's future apparently lies in between my legs. I'm not excited about having some foreign Saiyan ravage me for the night either, but this was the deal and we're both going to comply if that means I have to figure this out for myself". Bulma exclaimed as she stared him down with a powerful stance.

Vegeta was more intrigued with her by the moment. He was wondering if she had any fire in her to spit at him. The Sadalian's were much more reserved and posh than their breed counterparts. Vegeta had heard that she had a sharp tongue and her parents had already issued him an apology for anything she might say that was "offensive". All he could do was appreciate her slick tongue and beauty. In all honesty, he wanted to know more about the heiress. Vegeta had no intention of taking her like some breeding cattle. The girl was gorgeous, and he wanted to offer her a chance to at least be comfortable around him.

"I can appreciate your enthusiasm to be fucked, but we have plenty of time and when that time comes, I promise that sharp tongue will not be able to form the words to object anymore. Therefore, take a sit, order dinner and enlighten me of what it is like to be the Princess of such a sovereign Saiyan nation".

Bulma raised an arched eyebrow to him and decided that she would comply with him for now….

Hours passed into the night, they had eaten and drunk intoxicating beverages and the tension in the room seemed to melt away as the time drifted away from them. They spoke of the differences in their cultures and battles they had both experienced. She had found that the Prince was more renowned in battle than she had previously thought. Her outfit had also changed with dinner as she choose to dress herself in more of a thicker silk robe that still showed of her curvaceous body.

"Have you killed before"? Vegeta questioned as watched her prop her feet up on the sofa.

Bulma looked at him and gave him a quick nod. "Yes, I was on Lunar 879 during the battle of Cronos".

Vegeta looked at her and tried not to show his disbelief. He knew of the battle, every Saiyan alive knew of the battle. It was the battle that sparked the tension between the Sadalian's and Cold Empire two years ago. There was only one survivor of that battle.

"You were the only person left alive on that post. How"?

Bulma only let out a small chuckle. "The planet and everyone were soaked in a thick mud. After the initial ambush and first couple of hours of battle, everyone began to look the same. It was after I felt most of the Sadalian's ki's dropping that it didn't matter who I killed after that. I just pushed my blade into anything left moving until I was the only left moving. My body was numb and I still until this day cannot be sure I didn't kill any Saiyans that were concealing their Ki. I just…went with my basic instinct and killed. I crawled into one of the less damaged pods, drifted in space for a couple of days until I was finally found."

He listened intensely to her story of battle and gore and found himself completely enamored by her tale of gruesome battle. The girl was the perfect Onna by his terms, but he wasn't there for that. His father made it very clear to him that he was not to mate with this female by means. His objective was literally to give his woman his sperm and create a viable heir to his empire. Vegeta was already breaking his command by not taking the woman by the time he'd walked through the doors. His father controlled every aspect of his life and he'd be damned if that included what happened in his bedroom.

"I've had many nights that I didn't know if the son would ever show again. I commend you". Vegeta said standing from the couch.

Bulma watched him stand a wondered what was his next move for the evening. "I have important business at the at the centennial tomorrow, so I'll be taking my leave for the evening. Goodnight, Princess". Bulma stood as he headed to the door attempting to stop him.

"Wait, what am I supposed to tell my parents, because they will most definitely be asking and expecting results." Bulma said with a slight panic in her voice. He turned and gave her a slight smirk.

"Tell them I was beyond adequate and you look forward to baring me kin. Don't worry I'll be back on the next moon and I as sure you I will not disappoint you".

Bulma blushed as she watched him walk away from her leaving her in the room alone. It was a night she would never forget, he was a man that she would never forget. It seemed that fate hadn't frowned down on her completely.

One Month Later…

Vegeta sat in pod and allowed his mind drift as he passed through space. His mind had found the familiar face of the Saiyan Princess. Her scent, her beauty, it was everything about her that had held is attention over the past month and over two million miles away. It was a craving that would not be filled with any other substance besides her. Vegeta was not a fool, he knew what was happening to him. His guard, Nappa had told him the mating ritual in secrecy knowing that his father would probably kill him if he ever did mate the Princess. It was important to Vegeta to know about the bond and what it could mean for him, for the both of them.

It sounded more tantalizing with each tale. The thought of having Bulma as his mate for the rest of his life, untouched by any other male raised the hair on the back of his neck.

Tonight, would truly be a night he would never forget and insured that the Princess wouldn't either.

Bulma sat in room this time, she choose not to let her mother intervene by showing her what to wear and tell her what to do. Her mother had already grown suspicious about her night with the Prince and then her sudden change of wardrobe didn't help but to add to her mother's curiosities. As her mother excused herself from the room, Bulma unwrapped the box she had purchased just for tonight.

It was a blood red lingerie gown. The gown had two deep slits that started at the top of her thighs. The front of the dress had a deep V-neckline that extended almost all the all her belly button. It was a Vegeta-sei native gown and she hoped that the Prince approved of this outfit more than the one she had worn for him previously. Instead of her nerves rising in damn near fear, this time the Princess grew in anticipation for his arrival.

Bulma had even gone as far as to speak secretly with her cousins who had been with the Saiyans of the Sand. They emphasized how they liked rough sex and even taught her about oral sex. One of the girls even heard that Vegeta was a fan of doggy style. All the information she received from them was overwhelming. Bulma wasn't an idiot, she understood the terminology they were using, but turning that into actions was going to be another hurdle. Never in her life had she wanted to please a man so badly.

Emptying her glass quickly and refilling it again, allowed her nerves to gain control of themselves. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she could sense him entering her room and she attempted to put on a calm sensual demeanor. This time she sat on the couch and elongated her body on the sofa as her long blue hair cascaded over her shoulders. Vegeta entered the room and instantly noticed the change in her. No longer stood a scared woman in front of him offering herself to him in submission. This was a vixen who looked like she was begging to be fucked by him.

He sat on the opposite couch and removed his gloves and sat on them on the coffee table. His eyes contacted hers and she only gave him a small smile that made his entire body excited.

"Do you need help removing your armor"? Bulma asked as she perched herself up from the lounger. He nodded as she soon stood and allowed her to come closer to him. Vegeta always traveled full armor, he never knew he himself would become to target, this was no exception. Her hands trailed his breast plate and landed on the insignia over his heart.

"The crest is so similar to our own". Her hands ran over the blood red crest as she inhaled his woodsy masculine smell filled her nostrils as she pulled at the restraints of the armor releasing each side of the armor and set him free.

"Yet we Saiyans are so different- "He was cut off as he felt her sliding down his body. Cocking his head to the side he saw her smiling as she helped him remove his boots as well. In his mind, he thought that this had to be a completely different woman that he had met in the prior month. Vegeta sat back on the couch and ushered her closer to him, he pulled her down into his lap so he get a closer look at her.

The smell of sweet honey and flowers radiated from her hair and skin. So much of her flawless skin was showing for him and he noticed it wasn't blemished at all. The woman who sat in his lap was so petite and seemed to be equally fragile as she stood close to three inches shorter than him. Vegeta could hardly believe that they shared the same close genetic makeup.

Her hands laid in her lap as she was unsure what her next move should be, she hoped more than anything he would guide her and be a hell of a lot more vocal. It seemed all he was doing now was looking at her and then a smirk appeared on his thin lips. Watching him pull his own shirt over his head he watched her eyes rake over his muscular chest and torso. It only took a second for Bulma to know what she wanted to do with her hands.

Her porcelain hand ran across one of the many scars that bore into his olive toned skin. "Vegeta…." Was all she could utter at that moment. It was known that the Saiyans of Vegeta-sei were warriors and damn near space pirates, but she would've never guessed how much battle their own Prince had seen. The second thought that came to mind was he was only two years older than herself and his chest was littered with scars and she expected the rest of him was as well.

"Do they offend you"?

Bulma only looked and him took a deep breath and bent her neck down to the point she could kiss the edge of a scar that started at his collar bone and ended at the top of his ribcage. It was hard to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head at her sweet touches.

"No, I'm in the presence of a true Saiyan Warrior, I couldn't be more impressed".

Vegeta ran his fingers up her body pulled her neck into him as his lips crashed into her own. All his mind was thinking was how she felt so good, tasted, smelt, he was becoming eager and it was starting to show. Bulma was quick to reciprocate his touch as she kissed him back with a neediness. Her hands found a place on his chest and her body began to involuntarily move against his crotch.

It was then he choose to deepen the kiss by lifting them both from the couch and he made his way to her bed. Gently laying her down, he focused solely on the assault on her lips. Pushing his tongue into sweet mouth, he allowed his fingers to play in her thick blue waves. Vegeta was in no rush, he wanted to explore every avenue of her body no matter how long it took. The image of her and this moment had been daunting him for the last month.

Bulma couldn't help but moan into the kiss as he caressed her scalp. Her long-toned legs wrapped around his hips naturally causing him to grow more eager to him responding to him. It wasn't hard to tell that Vegeta was well endowed as his member pressed into thigh, she grew slightly nervous at the thought of fulling accommodating him.

Her fear was replaced by anticipation as his hand found it way to her chest, he pawed at her chest as he grabbed a handful of her breast and massaged in his hand as he pulled away from the assault on her lips, leaving her breathless.

The kisses ended him at the nook of her neck as he inhaled her sharply, "I've though about the prospect of marking you as mine". Vegeta said before he lowered himself to her ample chest and pulled the fabric back exposing her completely. Bulma didn't have anytime to respond as he captured her fulling in his warm mouth. Bulma had never experienced pleasure the way he was executed it on her every single month they shared. Her moans filled the room as he continued the assault.

Vegeta could feel and smell her arousal as her legs were wrapped around him ever so tightly. His erection was begging for release from its bondage. He was aware that he probably would even last very long as he was instructed by his advisor to not masturbate to give her the best chance of conceiving his heir. That mixed with the thought of her being a virgin gave the recipe for a short experience. He stopped left a kiss on her breast.

Bulma watched as he stood and undressed himself the rest of the way. His erection spur to life as she watched him place himself back onto the bed on his knee.

"Do you need this garment any further"? Vegeta asked with a sinister smirk. Bulma shook her head and the gown was ripped from her body without hesitation. He laid himself on the bed and positioned himself between her legs as he took in the beauty of her nude body.

"I'm going to taste you and then I'm going to fuck you". Vegeta said as if he was giving her a fair warning. It wasn't even a passing second before his lips connected with her bare clit. Bulma's eyes rolled back as she clinched the sheets causing them to rip. He smiled into her wet center at her reaction to him licking away at her tender flesh. Vegeta continued to lick and suck at her until he could feel her body began to constrict and her body began to quiver against his talented tongue.

He heard her moan and gasp in their native tongue. It was no secret the Princess had experience her first orgasm at the hands of him. His tongue lapped her a couple more times to taste the sweetness of her body surrending to him. Vegeta watched her as her body glistened with mist of sweat and her breathing was erratic. He dared to say he was proud, but he was yet to be done with his virgin Princess.

Vegeta ushered her closer to him to the point that her entrance was dangerously close to his tip. He leaned over her placed both hands on the side of her head and looked into her large blue eyes. "This is going to hurt, but I'll make It as enjoyable as I can for you". He whispered quietly into her ear causing her nerves to melt away.  
Bulma watched as he began to rub his hard cock against her.

It was moments after that she could feel him beginning to penetrate her walls. Bulma covered her mouth with a pillow to keep from screaming out at the pain. Vegeta was large and she could feel him all already her. He pushed her legs open wider to release some of the tight pressure that all around him. It damn near hurt him as well as he began to move slowly into her. Vegeta watched the blood leak from her and he knew that the worse part was over for her. He moved in and out of her with more ease and he watched her pained expression turn more into pleasure as her moans. It was only after five minutes could he feel her tighten on him again. 

He let out a couple of groans and spewed lines of curses as he felt her orgasm for him again. Vegeta was grateful for his limit had been reached as well. A couple more thrust and he was held at her mercy as he collapsed on top of the Saiyan Princess. After a few moments of catching their breath, Bulma was the first to speak after there union.

"You wanted to mark me, what kept you from making me more than the Prince's consort?" Bulma played with the hair on the back of his neck as he used her breast as ample pillows. Vegeta wasn't expecting her to even bring up what he had said to her during their session.

"Our parents would probably kill each other before they allowed their empires to be link by a mating ritual, Besides that nothing. I wish to make you mine. The thought of another man touching you drives me to a rage. I want nothing more than to indulge your body every single night and wake to you every morning. My mind hasn't been put to ease since I first laid eyes on you".

Bulma hadn't expected Vegeta to be so verbal and expressive about his feelings for her. It wasn't that the feelings she carried for him weren't mutual. It was the truth that he spoke. They were already in the middle of a war with the Cold Empire, she couldn't risk tensions between the Saiyans as well.

Bulma lifted his chin as his endless eyes met her cerulean ones. "Then promise me that one day I will be yours' and I promise to uphold those vows until that day". It wasn't even a second that passed before he made up mind and surrendered to her forever.

Vegeta slid up her body and sealed the promise with a kiss on her lips as he wrapped her body around his to continue to ride out the emotions welling between the both of them.

 **Present**

Bulma watched absently as she watched Vegeta train. It was the night prior to his wedding and a large dinner was being held in the name of the Prince and soon to be Princess Kamil. It was damn near impossible to keep the emotions hidden behind her usually impenetrable wall. The memories wouldn't stop flowing through her mind and she could nearly feel him on her skin. It was been three weeks and they hadn't spoken a word to each other. It was that one moment of lack of concentration that she allowed her ki to flicker and made herself known to him.

She cursed herself and intended to flee the scene, but it was too late. He would be hot on her trail.

"Woman, what is wrong"? Vegeta asked as he closed in on her. Vegeta saw the desperation on her face, her eyes were red, her usual pristine skin was flushed, and her stone wall had crumbled in front of her.

Attempting to look away from him she turned to keep the tears from embarrassing her further. He closed the distance between them as he pushed her up against the pillar to keep any evading eyes away from the sensitive situation. "How many times do I have to lose everything"? I've lost my home, my people and now you." Vegeta felt the weight of her words as he wiped her beautiful face of the tears pooling on her cheeks.

"You won't lose me Bulma. I promise, I will fix this. On my honor. I will make this right". Vegeta said as he laid his forehead against hers.

"How Vegeta? How can I expect anything from you? I must watch you complete the ritual without a kink in my armor and solid face as the man that I promised myself too takes another worthless, undeserving Saiyan as his own. Explain that to me".

He listened to her heavy words and only wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close into him. His lips touched her ear and he spoke softly into her.

"I have a plan in motion with the Gero empire for overthrow my father. In order for this plan to be in motion. My father must believe I'm loyal only to him. I do this for us Bulma, I will not ask you to stand by my side as I complete this, but I just need you to know I do not go into this willingly like a spineless child. I have my reasons." Vegeta said as quietly as he could, and he knew that he sensitive ears picked up on every word and syllable. Bulma did not react, but she knew that what he was saying was the truth and only the truth.

Bulma pressed her lips against his felt the warmth that was him. It was hard for the both to only allow the kiss to go so far. Vegeta pulled away from her and wiped the remaining water from her face.

"I'll be there".

 **Please Review and I will try to have to have to the next chapter up shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

 _Author's Note: Thank you for the overwhelming amount of reviews, loves, and favorites. I really want to make this a twenty-chapter story that really goes deep so please help me keep it alive by reviewing and keeping it positive and constructive! Kisses!_

Vegeta stood lonely in the wall length mirror and looked at his reflection. His scowl deepened as he adjusted his royal chest plate. The day was not joyous as it was his wedding day. The day had been longed destined now as he had postponed it as long as possible, but now it had arrived, and he couldn't run from it any longer if his plan was to take action. This was the sacrifice that had to be made for his future to be secured. The large wooden door peered open and he knew who it was that came to bother him during his last time of peace.

"What are your wishes my Prince? Let me help you with your destiny"?

Vegeta didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

Shaking his head, he turned and smirked at the regally dressed soon to be bride.

"Make me King Kamil and I'm yours". 

His words left her standing alone in the mirror as he heading to the main event.

The Royal Wedding.

Bulma had to admit that something about put a smirk on her usual stoic face. She wasn't sure if it was the deeply seductive red elegant ensemble she wore to her lovers wedding or that the next step of Vegeta's plan was going into effect. Either way, her mood was more cheerful than expected as her head was high, and her heart was prideful was she strolled down the aisle to take her place on the first row next to her son. Her insignia was holding her gown together at the waist as the deep V-neck ascended her torso.

Her eyes didn't roam her position was sure, he eyes never once left Kamil.

As they spoke those vows in front of the entire empire, Bulma just lowered her shoulders, squared her hips and sat with her neck crowning toward the throne. Trunks sat next to her and he sat as a proud Prince of the crown and kept his emotions in check. He disagreed, the amount that he disagreed led to a rather loud argument with his father and a severe sparring session. Trunks landed a couple of critical shots into his father before Vegeta knocked him out cold in front of the entire squadron.

Bulma didn't agree in the least, but Trunks had once again let his emotions lead his motives and words.

It was critical for him to learn to control those feelings he couldn't understand or rationalize. It didn't matter how anger he got Bulma always tried to check his aggressions into positive constructive energy.

The ceremony was quick and traditional as they said the words and took the vows.

Bulma watched as Kamil and Vegeta exited the throne room. The crowd all saluted them with their hands over their hearts and bowing to the new Crowning Prince and Princess of the Glorious Saiyan Empire. She gave the smallest curtsey as they passed as Bulma refused to bow to any foreign dignitaries that were not her own. The ceremony wrapped up and the true festivals were beginning as the rest of the large party was being ushered into the dining halls and grand hall.

Trunks was excused from the evenings events as they were more vulgar than she wanted him to see.

The parties the King through often ended up with half naked concubines taking guest back into the harem and pleasing them in the hallways sometimes as well. The celebrations of empire often became vulgar and tasteless ritual that went into the late-night hours and tonight was no exception for it was a full moon. Luckily, Saiyan science had advance enough that a temporary vaccine was distributed to those who lived in the city limits. It solved the issue of constantly having to rebuild structures while also lowering the amount of rapid murders on Full Moons.

Bulma entered the event and as usual most eyes were on her whether they be side glances or full on gawking by the male guest. Her wild blue hair was down as it descended her back covering up her exposed skin. It was rare for her to wear her hair down outside the bedroom with her lover, but she wanted to tease him. It was there connection that let her know that his eyes would temporarily found their way to her and then diverted themselves immediately. The dress she wore tonight was a play on the lingerie she wore for their first time and he was very…very aware.

She refused his eye contact as he sat at the head of his table with Kamil as she chatted away with her socialite friends.

A dark presence took over her sense as she turned and saw the man of her people's downfall closing in on her precise location. Vegeta felt the change in her ki and saw the small framed purple and white Icejin standing next to her.

"Princess Bulma it's been a decade, you've grown into quiet the woman. I'm glad King Vegeta was able to save you from your Planet's untimely demise it would've been a tragedy to lose a national treasure such as you". Frieza said as he looked the Princess over with a wicked chuckle. It wasn't a question as to if Frieza was going to be there it was when. If it was up to her she'd slip a blade across his neck, but she was sure it wouldn't kill the bastard. So, she stuck her feelings of hate and revenge down into the pits of her stomach. Grabbing a champagne off a nearby tray, she gave the cold-bloodied lizard a smile.

"I don't credit my survival or anything else to King Vegeta. I believe that you and him are both rather high on my 'shit list' Frieza".

Frieza laughed at her statement and laid his hand on the small of her back escorting her through the ballroom. She followed him as they both began to converse.

"I almost missed that crass and sarcastic tone of yours. I was hoping the past could stay in the past, dear Princess. Since all is fair in love and war and tonight, we celebrate the union of your beloved Vegeta and his new mate. I was nearly amused to find out that King Vegeta had successful severed the union that would be you and Prince Vegeta. The man is a brute".

Bulma rolled her eyes at Frieza's dramatics. King Vegeta and Frieza were a duo of two rather evil people in her book. Vegeta purged the planets and destroyed all living inhabitants and Frieza sold them for a profit. It was a blood trade that had gone on for the last past ten years.

"Yes, you both have a rather dull sense of humor. Besides, Vegeta made his choice and I will just have to live with that if I like it or not." After completing her glass of expensive champagne, she sat it down at the table he led her to.

"It's true, I'm a cynic. I guess we'll just see when our paths cross again". Frieza said as he smirked and began making his way through the crowds once again. Bulma allowed her pulse to regain its composure as she kept her outside demeanor, but on the inside she was screaming for a bloodied revenge.

It was in his nature to push people into positions that they couldn't reciprocate.

That split moment she let her concentration slip until she felt a toned arm wrap around her midsection and she completely froze.

"Vegeta isn't going to run over here and rip my arms off is he"? A musky voice spoke close to her ear. Bulma eased her senses when she recognized the familiar voice, and she rolled her large cerulean eyes at the intruder.

"No Councilor Yamcha, I believe the Prince is occupied this evening."

Vegeta had been putting in his best efforts to avoid the blue beacon in the room. First, Frieza imposes his presences on her and now the scar faced councilmen had his arms wrapped around her petite midsection. It didn't help that the woman was looking like the Goddess of Lust. The way her body looked in the red silk ensemble only gave him shameless ideas on how to deal with her. He hadn't even been married a day and day and he was thinking of the ways he could break his vows with the Princess. His Princess.

As soon as he was about to rip Yamcha away from her, he felt a hand wrap around his arm.

"It seems Bulma is moving on rather quickly, that's good for her. Councilor Imahara has a good family name."

He only grunted and fought the urge to slap her away. "Shut up".

His response only made her chuckle. It annoyed him how unfazed she was by his cruelty and threats of physically violence.

"Don't worry Vegeta. We might not become a union tonight, or even this week, but I promise. I will have you". She spoke softly into his sensitive ears and kissed his cheek leaving a lingering mark from her lipstick.

The night continued, as Vegeta dismissed himself from the party and found himself in the kitchen. Finding one of the most refined bottles of whiskey the royal palace had to offer him to drown his sorrows and aggression. It bothered him endlessly to watch Bulma live what could have been her life without him. Vegeta was always so sure that he would've found his way to her regardless if they were paired together by his father or not. Vegeta took the though with a shot glass of whiskey as he sat on top of the kitchen island. Stripping himself of his gloves he thought about his elaborate plans. He had completed the most dire step of the plan which was securing his title as the crown Prince and gaining what he could of his father's favor. The old man was dense to believe that he had his son's undying loyalty after all the man had done to his family.

The second shot was smoother as he thought about what his life would've been without his father's interjections. Bulma would've been Queen by now he was sure, for Sadalan Saiyans were feminist at best. Her mother wasn't the genius she was, but her father was one of the brightest minds in the universe, but he was up in age and Bulma was his oldest child. She was destined to be a Queen and he was going to give that to her if it meant his life.

Third shot, his senses were only slightly dulled. Until he turned and seen a flash of red in the archway of the kitchen. A smile appeared on her angelic face as she approached him. Vegeta watched her strip her shoes off at the doorway and grab a bottle of wine out the fridge and walk over to him. She took her place on the counter-top next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing cowering in the kitchen on your wedding night"? Vegeta gave her the side eye as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her curls.

"I'm not cowering woman. I removed myself to keep from ripping the councilors' throat out with my teeth for the way he was so forward with you, but I guess this is my punishment".

Bulma lifted her head from his broad shoulder and tilted her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm not punishing you. I'm playing a role. Besides, you shouldn't let Yamcha make you so jealous. Sure, he's easy on the eyes, but he's not you." Vegeta reached to touch her chin and lifted it slightly and ran his thumb down her bottom lip seductively. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Nothing would be sweeter than to taste her sweet skin in his mouth.

"Yes, it is. I watched you all night. You think that dress didn't bring back memories of me taking you for the first time back on Sadala? You never wear your hair down either or that scent. This is punishment and I wish I could punish you appropriately, but here I am a stupid honorable Saiyan with _morality._ " Vegeta let his finger slip from her lip as he spoke the word morality as if it was a curse itself.

Bulma watched him take another swig of his drink this time the glass was absence. Shaking her head, Bulma popped the top of her wine bottle and watch it fall to the ground. It wasn't until after a long swig did she rest the bottle on the counter and looked at her longtime lover.

"Poor Vegeta…" He rolled his eyes and playful knocked her slightly causing the wine bottle to fall to the ground.

Bulma shook her head at him and reached over him and took his bottle of whiskey and began to drink it from the mouth of the bottle.

"Now, I have to drink this tart syrup."

"Psh…just keep playing your supposed role. I promise no one will care if I spill the blood of that councilor all over your pretty dress."

Bulma jumped down off the counter and pushed herself between his legs slowly. Vegeta watched her instantly as she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. Pressing her lips to his cheek she enjoyed the warmth of his arms around her midsection. His touch only felt natural on her exposed skin.

"Goodnight, Prince Vegeta. I'll be taking this with me, so you don't cause a scene."

"Bothersome Woman". Vegeta said as walked away with his bottle of whiskey and left him alone with his somber thoughts.

The palace was quiet for the remainder of the night. Vegeta slipped into his room and locked the door behind himself to assure that Kamil wouldn't try to slip under his sheets. While Bulma found herself to be a night owl. Sleep evaded her completely as she decided that she was going to train instead. Trunks had spent the evening with Son's at their compound in the Imperial City. The sun was now rising in the sky as she had spent the entire night training her mind and body. Sweat was dripping from ever pore in her body, she could feel the soreness setting into her tiresome muscles.

The silence of the palace was shattered by a blood curdling scream coming from the royal living quarters. Bulma grabbed her staff and ran as fast as she could until she reached the source of the chaos. Her fight et led her to the King's Quarters and she was shocked at the sight before her.

The king laid there gasping for air as his eyes began to bleed. It was clear the man had been poisoned. Vegeta arrived quickly behind her as he was still in his sleep pants. They both just looked at the King as he was being tended to by the medical staff. The King's eyes met Bulma and then his son. It was with the strength that he had he pulled the breathing mask away from his mouth.

"Arrest that witch, this is her doing…"

Bulma's body went cold as she heard his direct order to have her thrown in prison. His guards hesitated but began to move on her position.

"NO! I had nothing to do with this, probably one of your disgusting concubines". Bulma stated as she opened her staff to protect herself. Vegeta grabbed one of the guards subconsciously knocking him into the wall and grab kicked the opposing one into the wall as two more attacked Bulma.

"Kakkarot, Nappa hold him! If I die so does that whore"! The King yelled in command in between coughing and being taking out on the stretcher by the medical staff. Vegeta watched as his most trusted comrades made the choice to solemnly follow their King. Vegeta couldn't blame them, but he hoped they were in for a fight. Vegeta watched as Bulma fought of the guards, but now three of them were swarming her.

He could feel his blood boiling in his veins as they roughly handled her. Vegeta could see the bruising already forming on her face and arms.

Losing the battle Bulma felt a sharp jab in her side as one of the Elites had hit a sensitive nerve in her rib cage causing her to buckle her concentration. Taking her staff Bulma elbowed the Elite in throat causing his windpipe to collapse. The closes guard grabbed her wrist and bent it backwards into her back causing her to scream in pain as she heard her bone crack under the force. Vegeta thought he was going to lose his mind as Kakkarot held him back against the wall and Nappa held his arms in restraint.

"If you lose it now Vegeta, you won't be able to help her later. Please Prince, let her go. We will save the Princess". Nappa said to attempt to soothe the raging Prince. In reality, both Nappa and Kakkarot were losing their grip on the Prince and if he continued to fight them he was going to over power them and the massacre would be imminent in the Kings' bedroom. Bulma heard Nappa's soft words and stopped fighting knowing she was just making the situation worse. Vegeta would lose sight of the bigger picture if he turned from his father now.

Her eyes fought a tear that threatened to fall from the pain radiating her hand, but she gave in and allowed the two remaining guards to drag her away to the prison.

Vegeta watched her being drug like a diseased corpse through the palace halls as everyone watched. As everyone turned away to show respect to Bulma only one person kept their eyes locked with Bulma's. Kamil gave a small side smirk as she watched Bulma disappear through the hall.


End file.
